


On the Train

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Callan (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Callan and Meres have a long train journey, can they get along and will Callan get some sleep?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode 'Heir Apparent' where Callan and Meres travel by train.

“I do not snore, mate!” Callan said, sitting bolt upright in his makeshift bed, scowling at Toby Meres who seemed to be taking pleasure from his colleague’s reaction to his statement.

A train was an uncomfortable enough place to sleep as it was and sharing the journey with a man who kept waking you up to insist you’d been snoring, was making it even worse.

Scrambling about in his blanket, Meres finally threw it to the floor. “You bloody do snore, old son! I’m not sure what’s worse. This pathetic excuse for a blanket or your snoring sounding like you’re impersonating the train.”

“I’m sorry for your delicate senses, Toby. Is there anything else you’d like to add? Is the itchy blanket my fault too?”

“Well your blanket is bigger than mine, let’s trade.”

“I’m not trading.” He folded his arms. He avoided eye contact. He wasn’t budging.

“In that case, let’s share,” Meres said, sitting next to Callan, shoving him in the ribs. “Move over, David.”

“Toby, I’m not sharing a blanket, or worse, this bed with you on a crowded train. Get back to your own.”

“You’re a selfish bugger you know, David?” He traipsed back to his own bed, climbed under the small blanket again and sighed deeply. “I’m awake now of course. What shall we talk about?”

“I’m not your court jester, mate.”

“Shame.”

Callan sighed and folded his arms. “Fine, I’m awake too. You have my full undivided attention.”

“We have so much time together on this darned train before we reach Germany. You said Ramsey organised this? And you call me a sadist!”

Callan snickered. “He clearly liked the idea of the two of us cooped up here together. You’re right he is a sadist. This is the ultimate torture.”

Yawning, Meres took a glance at Callan and frowned. “I’m the one who has to look at you in those striped jim-jams. I think I got the worst deal.”

“What do you want me to wear? I suppose those silk ones you’ve got on.”

“You can’t have mine, David.”

“You know what I mean. I’m not dressing up like some fancy dog’s dinner, Toby.”

Meres yawned again, stretching his arms out wide.

“Am I keeping you awake, sunshine?” Callan lobbed his pillow at him. “You wake me up, accuse me of snoring and then insult my pyjamas. And to top it all off, you yawn throughout our conversation.”

“Sorry, David, old boy, I’m shattered.” He felt another yawn coming but supressed it before Callan noticed. “It’s all this excitement. It’s like a children’s party when you’re promised jelly and ice cream.”

“Yeah well if you don’t go back to sleep and get some kip, Father Christmas won’t leave a stocking at the end of your bed, will he?”

“Had a stocking at the end of my bed last week, David, but I’m glad to say it didn’t belong to old Pere Noel.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

“You should have seen her. Long blonde hair, legs up to here,” he gestured but Callan looked away.

“Oh, spare me the details mate.”

“Afraid I’ll make you blush like a schoolgirl?”

“No, that It’ll bring my dinner up. I just know you, Toby. You tell everyone everything about your encounters whether they wanna know or not. No one wants to be inside that little head of yours.”

Meres moved his blanket away again and stretched his whole body across the seats he was using for a bed. “It’s a shame I can’t get some sleep. Before I was awoken by your criminal snoring, I was having quite the dream. Do you want to know what it was about?”

“Not really.”

Meres smirked. “You were the star.”

Callan rubbed his eyes and then folded his arms, now also yawning. “How you went from the subject of lady’s stockings to me is not something I want to know.”

“Shame. You looked quite fetching.” He laughed and threw back Callan’s pillow.

Suddenly there was a rumble from the direction of Callan’s stomach and like with Meres’ yawn, he tried to supress it. Unfortunately it grumbled again and this time more loudly.

“Your stomach is as loud as your snoring. Eat something, old boy, get your strength up.”

“You know, Toby, I have had enough of this behaviour.” He walked over to his colleague, carrying his pillow. His eyes were full of menace. “I will use this if necessary, don’t you believe it.”

“A pillow fight? How girlish!”  
“Not a bloody pillow fight, to kill you. Don’t believe I won’t.”

Meres saw the pillow coming for his face and moved out of the way. “I get your point. Truce?” He held out his hand. “Come on, we still have ten hours left, let’s leave this train friends not enemies.”

With a sniff, Callan shook Meres’ hand. “Fine. Let’s try and get some sleep, shall we? The time will go much faster if we get a bit of shut-eye.”

Meres nodded whilst Callan walked back to his bed and made himself comfortable under the covers.

“Goodnight Toby.”

“Goodnight old son.”

Callan had only just shut his eyes when he heard a shuffling and opened them to find Meres standing by the window, watching the darkened landscape whiz by.

“What are you doing?”

“Suffering insomnia.”

“Did you even try?”

Callan leapt up and grabbed Meres’ arm, leading him back to his bed. 

“Are you going to tuck me in as well?”

“I’ve got some rope in my bag. I’ll tie you up if you’re not careful.”

“Kinky.” Meres suddenly felt a gun at the back of his spine. He laughed. “Alright, alright, I know who’s boss. Sleep it is.”


End file.
